The lost mermaid pearl
by TwitterBugg
Summary: A little girl gets lost and when she finds land she gives her pearl to a boy whom she just saved! the girl grows up and has to go back to the surface to find her pearl and save the sea with 7 other mermaid princesses!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When I was born I had a secret that no human could ever know and that was that I am a mermaid, a mermaid princess to be exact. Yes I know it's far fetched but we do exist. I am the green princess of the Indian Ocean. I'm not the only princess there are six other princess. There's a princess for every Ocean.

"Aria he's here" Aden said.

Aden is one of my servants. She's older than me but she's still pretty cool.

"Ok I'll be right there" Aria replied.

Aria was the princess before me. You see when a princess dies a new one is born. So in a way she's my mother.

"Hello Aria" Dan said.

"Hello Dan" Aria replied.

"How are you feeling today?" Dan asked Aria.

"Better but I have a serious issue to discuss with you!" she told Dan.

"Ok well then lets go into the other room." He replied.

"This way please" Aden said.

Dan is the doctor for the Indian Ocean. So basically he's the doctor of all my people.

"So what's this issue you wish to discuss with me?" Dan asked.

"I know I am going to die soon but will my illness be past onto the next mermaid princess?" Aria asked.

"I don't think it will but if it does then lets hope we can find a way to keep the green princesses continuing." He replied.

"Thank you doctor I hope your right!" She said.

About a week later Aria died from the illness, and when she died I was born. Many of the new mermaids were being born one by one. But when we were all born none of us expected to have a horrible event come forth and try to wipe out all mermaids.

(5 years later)

"Naomi it's time for your lesson!" yelled Aden.

"Coming!" I yelled in reply.

Five year have past since I was born and this is when y true adventure starts.

"Naomi, you remember the story about the mermaid who fell in love with a human right?" asked Ana.

Ana is my teacher. She's a very beautiful mermaid I'm almost shocked she's not a mermaid princess.

"Of course I remember it!" I replied.

"Good." said Ana.

The story is about a mermaid princess who gets caught in a storm and gets drifted to land. A human man finds her and takes her in. The mermaid knows it is against the law to show a human her true form, it is also illegal to fall in love with a human. She didn't care. She fell in love with the man and she told him her secret. When she tried to return to the sea to tell her country about what she had done. As her body transformer she turned to foam. No one saw her again.

"Ok Naomi what have you learned from this story?" asked Ana.

"I learned that you should never love a human and to never show a human that you're a mermaid" I explained.

"Very good," said Ana.

"ANA WHERE IS THE ELDER?!" yelled Aden.

"In the tower why?" replied Ana.

"We have an emergency!" Aden yelled.

"I'll go with you," Ana said.

"No stay here and protect Naomi," Aden replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Very well" Aria replied.

"What's going on?" I yelled

"I'll tell you when I get back just stay safe!" Adon yelled as she ran down the hallway.

Ana took me to a secret room to hide in. I felt horrible because I couldn't help any one. I could here them screaming and running around. That all sounded so scared and me a princess couldn't help anyone. **BANG everything went silent until…**

"**Please everyone calm down the problem will be solved with in time, but if everyone is calm it will be done much faster!" Someone yelled.**

**Finally Ana let me out of the room. I looked around and it was horrible. Things where smashed, and the worst thing was that my people were hurt!**

"**What happened?" I asked.**

"**We were attacked" Adon answered.**

"**By who?" I asked.**

"**Naomi there are people who want to control the whole sea and will kill all mermaids who go against them. They're known as the Bloody Rose," Ana explained.**

"**Bloody Rose?" I said.**

"**Yes they are a horrible group, they want control over the whole sea, they're minions have already taken 2 mermaid princesses. That's who just attacked us. So that's why you have to go to the surface where it's safe," the Elder said.**

"**But I can't go by myself" I said.**

"**You won't be going by yourself you'll be with Adon, and Ana," the Elder said.**

"**And my people?" I yelled.**

"**They will go to the other oceans to help out with any damage all mermaid princesses are being told to go to land right away," the Elder said.**

It took me forever to get ready I was so nervous. I know what you're thinking I'm going to get all excited about meeting humans, but no I've met humans before. When I was 5 years old I decided I would wonder around. As I was wondering I got lost.

I swam in the wrong direction. I saw land when I went up to the surface. I figured they would be able to find me easier. When I got closer to land I could hear a song it sounded so sad. Finally I got to where the music was coming from. It was coming from a little boy.

He was standing on a cliff. I don't think he was going to jump, but all of a sudden the ground underneath him collapsed. He fell into the water. I knew mermaids aren't allowed to show they're true forms, but I had to save him. I dove down.

It took me a while to find him because of all the gravel and rock that was around him. Finally I got a hold of him and brought him back up. When I got him on land he wasn't breathing. The only thing I could do was give him me pearl. You see every mermaid princess has one. We carry them on our wrists. Our pearls let us sing and take care of our ocean.

Just to save that boy I gave him my most precious possession. Once I gave it to him he woke up.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm, umm…" I stuttered.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because you wouldn't wake up I replied.

"But you saved me how?" he said.

"I gave you my pearl!" I answered.

"Oh…" he said.

He sat up and the pearl fell into the sand. He picked it up.

"Here…" he said.

"Naomi where are you?!" A voice yelled.

"I have to go," I told him.

I jumped into the water.

"Over here!" I yelled.

"She's over there!" The voice yelled.

It was Adon and the search party; they took me back to the castle. Adon was the only one I told this story to. She told me it was ok as long as I don't love him and we have to get the pearl back. I told her I didn't love him. Now that I think about it thought I think I do love him!


End file.
